


B-Team Cooking the Cake

by kappa77



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77





	B-Team Cooking the Cake

"Where the hell did you put the measuring cups?" Bdubs muttered from his kneeling position in front of the cabinet.  
  
Generik rolled his eyes, grabbing said measuring cups and rattling them right in   
Bdubs ear. He let out a loud laugh as Bdubs did a little jump-hop thing in surprise and landed on his butt.  
  
"You are as blind as a bat, my friend," Generik said as Bdubs pulled himself up.  
  
"Hey!" Bdubs exclaimed, "Just because I'm not used to cooking doesn't mean I'm freakin’ blind! _I_ don't see how _you_ can possibly see anything in this mess!"  
  
He made a large gesture with his hands at the counter top and he wasn't kidding when he said it was a mess. Every ingredient they could possibly need for the cake was still out as well as 3 bowls, of varying sizes and each filled with something different. Measuring cups and spoons were hidden between everything else and loose flour and sugar were scattered on just about every free space.  
  
"It's not usually like this!" Generik said, steadily stirring the cake batter.  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"No! It's cause of you!" Generik said, pointing at Bdubs' face with the spatula, "I'm usually much neater than this!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes really!"  
  
"So ya never do..." Bdubs side-eyed the flour, "THIS!" and threw a small pinch of flour at Genny's face.  
  
Genny thanked his reflexes as he was able to throw up his hand to block the flour. Lowering his hand slowly, he glared at Bdubs, trying to pull a straight face.  
  
"Oh you, _you_ are going to regret that!" he said, blindly reaching for something to throw. He grinned broadly when his hand landed on the wet batter.  
  
Bdubs let out a rather girly yell as Genny chucked a small handful of the batter. He ducked and ran to the other side of the counter, only a small bit of the batter landing on him.  
  
Genny laughed and grabbed more batter. "One of us isn't coming out of this clean!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Bdubs scooped up some sugar and aimed it right of Genny's head. He ducked, but most of the sugar landed in his hair. He tried shaking it out, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Ok, that's it!" he said, letting more cake batter fly. This time, it his partner right in the chest, making a loud **splat.**  
  
Things got creative from there. Bdubs had run off with the wet batter to the opposite end of the kitchen and was now blindly flinging it in Genny's direction. Generik was left with all the dry ingredients, but he had managed to make it to the sink and back to get enough water to make his food useful. Soon, wet globs of sugar, brown sugar, flour, baking soda, baking powder, and even the occasional egg were flying through the air. Most of the projectiles were missing their mark, but all of it was making a huge mess of the kitchen and of themselves.  
  
Eventually, they ran out of ammo and called for a truce. BdoubleO walked over to Genny's corner, his hands behind his back.  
  
"What are you hidi-" Before Generik could ask, Bdubs had pulled out a spatula and had wiped what was probably the last bit of original cake batter all over Genny's lips. He let out a small squeak as Bdubs did so.  
  
"I thought we called a truce?" he said slowly, not wanting the batter to fall and to add to the mess.  
  
Bdubs smiled, "Dontcha worry, I'll clean it up," and he leaned down and kissed Genny.  
  
It was a soft press of the lips at first, and then Bdubs' tongue peaked out and slowly traced the outside of Genny's lips. He continued like that, getting closer and closer to his mouth. He leaned away for a moment, licking his lips and muttering, "Sweet," before leaning in closer.  
  
This time Genny reciprocated, pressing back, opening his lips slightly. After a minute of slow easy kissing, Genny pulled away, smiling a bit.  
  
"Ya know, you could have done that without the food fight."  
  
Bdubs glanced around at the messy kitchen and the shrugged.   
  
"Yeah, but what's the fun in that?"  
  
Genny laughed and pulled Bdubs down by his apron for another kiss.


End file.
